


И гений, парадоксов друг...

by siromanez



Series: Bones (TV) fic [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Background Case, Background Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Married Couple, Married Sex, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Sex Talk, Sex for Favors, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Джек Ходжинс слегка параноик, слегка эксгибиционист, слегка помешан на своем лабораторном оборудовании.





	

Сигнал инкубатора слился со звонком будильника на мобильном. Ходжинс с трудом оторвал голову от лабораторного стола и потер лицо. Цифры на экране издевательски мигали и утверждали, что уже пять утра. Инкубатор вновь засигналил, заставив Ходжинса поморщиться. Шея у него затекла, голова поворачивалась с трудом, один глаз открылся как-то не до конца. Пытаясь размять плечи и выпрямиться, Джек чертыхнулся: с вечера он обещал себе, что не заснет за столом, а доберется до дивана для посетителей, тем более, что оттуда было ближе до инкубатора, а это очень важно, и вот опять… Десять лет назад он бы прекрасно провел в лаборатории две или три ночи подряд хоть стоя, и утром ему ничего бы не мешало. Тоскливые мысли.

Термостатический инкубатор запищал снова. Что-то настойчиво пыталось пробиться из глубины памяти наружу и сигналило вместе с инкубатором, словно значок от программы-«напоминалки», мигающий на мониторе. Но бактериальные культуры в инкубаторе никуда спешить не могли. Продолжая разминать шею, Джек вспомнил с десяток интернов Бреннан, которые появлялись с утра в лаборатории после ночных гулянок — заспанные или бодрые. Иногда он с тревогой думал, что физически ему трудновато угнаться за их темпом жизни. Ночь под боком у жены казалась куда привлекательнее нового эксперимента или вечеринки. И вот, вместо того чтобы отлично выспаться в постели и разбудить Энджелу предложением утреннего секса, он вырубился, сидя за столом на работе. Пять утра! Энджела! Дома с ребенком одна. Ее он даже не предупредил!

Инкубатор подал сигнал еще раз, и вдруг раздался странный стук, которого в лаборатории не должно было быть. Ходжинс прислушался в изумлении, все еще ругая себя мысленно — Энджела проснется без него и будет недовольна, хотя пропущенных звонков на телефоне не видно, наверное, она догадалась. Или уже обиделась? Но тут «напоминалка» в голове Джека сработала, наконец, развернувшись во всей красе.

— Моя бедная девочка! — закричал Ходжинс, разом выкинув из головы жену и ребенка, и, сбив на ходу стул, кинулся к инкубатору.

Через пару минут Джек Ходжинс временно стал абсолютно счастливым человеком.

Она была прекрасна: розоватая кожа с отчетливо видными темными поперечными полосами, изящное тело, гордо посаженная голова — настоящая дракониха. Темные глаза смотрели прямо на Джека. Чудная, просто волшебная! Ходжинс очень медленно и осторожно потянулся к ней пальцем… О боги! Девочка выпрямилась вертикально, отбросив одной ногой скорлупу, из которой недавно вышла, как Афродита из пены, подняла хвост и угрожающе повела им, балансируя на задних лапах, прекрасный полосатый воротник вокруг головы расправился веером, меняя цвет, она шипела, раскрывая пасть…

— Я не знал, — восторженно пробормотал Джек, отдергивая палец, — не знал, что вы так умеете сразу после рождения. — Гениальная, гениальная малышка.

На секунду его охватило блаженство, он мечтательно зажмурился… потом осторожно прикрыл дверцу камеры инкубатора. У него было много дел. Надо было спрятать инкубатор от бдительных глаз доктора Сэроен, надо было обеспечить свет и доступ воздуха для девочки, сломать защиту инкубатора, чтобы аппарат поддерживал температурный режим, несмотря на нарушенную герметичность, надо было найти еще песка и еды для крошки.

Ему надо было вернуться домой и разбудить Энджелу не позже семи утра. Его жена заслуживает самого лучшего.

Но как жаль, что Энджела никогда не позволит ему держать дома австралийскую плащеносную ящерицу!

Было без двадцати минут семь, когда Ходжинс подходил к своему дому. С мечтательным и довольным выражением лица он взглянул на окна собственной спальни. Жалюзи были открыты. Жена ждала его вечером, может быть, или стояла у окна с ребенком на руках, рассказывая какую-нибудь историю о соседской кошке, или вчерашний вечер принес ей вдохновение, и она рисовала что-нибудь не похожее на трупы и поврежденные черепа, которыми занята днем.

По старой многолетней привычке Джек перед самой дверью дома резко обернулся и оглядел окрестности. Сосед в доме напротив не спал. Мускулистый, высокий, чернокожий — он опирался на подоконник и смотрел на Ходжинса и на окна их дома. Джеку показалось, что он видит край бинокля под чужой рукой. Ходжинс неприятно нахмурился: сосед немного напоминал Беримбау, бывшего мужа Энджелы. Или даже очень напоминал. Джек помнил, что фамилия соседа вовсе не Бокасса, у него совершенно другие черты лица и вообще он не моряк, а известный специалист по недвижимости, нувориш, прорвавшийся в их район «здесь живут старые деньги». Но при таком освещении… он неприятно напоминал того, другого.

Войдя в дом, Ходжинс на цыпочках поднялся по лестнице, сразу в ванную. У него появилась идея, как отвлечь внимание Энджелы от своего промаха. Контрастный душ взбодрил его, тихонечко насвистывая, он прокрался в спальню и скользнул в постель, прихватив тонкий шарф, оставленный женой на стуле у двери.

— Привет, Эндж, — протянул он и поцеловал жену в плечо, запустил руку под одеяло и погладил ее живот. Энджела прогнулась навстречу его руке, сонно сомрщила лицо и смешно причмокнула.

— Ты не позвонил вчера, Джек, — недовольно начала она, оторвав голову от подушки, — чем бы ты ни занимался…

— Главное, чем я занят сейчас, — шепнул Ходжинс и ловко завязал ей глаза шарфом. — Семь часов, дорогая! Пора вставать.

— Вечно ты что-то выдумываешь в такую рань, опять что-то скрываешь, — поморщилась жена, но нисколько не возражала, когда он сжал ее сосок и слегка потянул, а потом просунул руку ей между ног. Энджела застонала, согнула ногу и отвела в сторону.

— Джек, — настойчиво сказала она, пытаясь взять себя в руки, — ты заметил, что по утрам с завязанными глазами всегда я? Я заметила.

Ходжинс задвигал пальцами усерднее, то описывая маленькие круги на одном месте, то с усилием поглаживая, проводя пальцами от клитора назад, и словно случайно почти проникая внутрь. Жена попыталась поймать его руку, похоже, со словами у нее не складывалось. Джек прихватил ее губами за мочку уха и почувствовал, что она двинула бедрами навстречу его руке.

— Эндж, — спросил он весело, — хочешь вести?

И увлекая ее за собой, перекатился на спину. Энджела приглушено вскрикнула от неожиданности, но, кажется, ее это только сильнее возбудило.

— Вот так, вслепую? Это ново, Джек.

Ходжинс, лаская одной рукой бедро Энджелы, а другой легко подразнивая клитор, на секунду повернул голову и посмотрел в окно — сосед был на месте. Джека это разозлило. Он завелся не на шутку, причем завелся во всех смыслах.

— Ого! — выдохнула Энджела. Она как раз уперлась одной рукой в кровать, а другой коснулась его члена и почти сразу легко провела ногтями вверх-вниз. — Ты так бодр, дорогой. Уверен, что ребенок спит?

— Как младенец, но времени у нас мало, — простонал Ходжинс и толкнулся членом ей в руку, а двумя пальцами внутрь — ладонь у него была уже мокрая. Он подхватил Эдджелу под бедро, заставляя приподняться.

— Я сама, — шепнула она, направляя его, удерживая у основания. Член коснулся влажной горячей плоти, и Энджела двинулась вниз.

Джек смотрел на жену, отчетливо сознавая, что ее силуэт прекрасно видно сейчас в окно. Замечательный силуэт, прекрасное произведение природы. Странное злорадное чувство охватило Ходжинса, только подстегивая возбуждение, и он двинул бедрами вверх.

— У меня отличное чувство равновесия, — самодовольно протянула жена, опускаясь до конца. — Не двигайся, я веду. И, Джек, твои жалюзи…

— Сейчас, — шепнул он, с трудом удерживая бедра на месте, протянул руку и коснулся переключателя, прикрепленного к спинке кровати, потом коснулся еще раз, определяя программу. Послышался шелест — жалюзи закрыли окно. Энджела двинулась вверх и подалась вперед, подбирая угол, потом вниз и назад, прогибаясь, потом снова, Джеку показалось, что она сделала небольшой круг бедрами. Он протянул руку и коснулся ее клитора вновь. На пятом движении Энджелы створки жалюзи бесшумно повернулись, встав перпендикулярно окну, на седьмом опустились вновь, на девятом… Тени и свет сменяли друг друга на ее теле. Внутри у нее было жарко, мягко, плотно, чуть сжималось вокруг него, охватывая плотнее, и отпускало. Было здорово. Образы соседа и Беримбау на мгновение тенями мелькнули в сознании Ходжинса. Почти сразу он сбился со счета. «Получай, получай, получай, вуайерист проклятый», — повторял Джек еще некоторое время про себя в такт движениям Энджелы и собственных пальцев. А потом он перестал думать и некоторое время просто был.

На работу Ходжинс приехал вместе с женой, к девяти. Первым делом он проверил инкубатор — его миниатюрная дракониха сладко спала в тепле. Ходжинс довольно потер руки и начал проверять инвойсы на оборудование, которые принес служащий отдела доставки. Утро удалось.

Джек был доволен жизнью почти до обеда. Он уже практически обнимал свой новенький роторный выпариватель, только что доставленный в лабораторию, и предвкушал встречу с термоэлектрическим охладителем, когда Кэм Сэроен потребовала вернуть приборы обратно. Выбрать что-то одно! Его славные элементы Пельтье, его задуманные эксперименты! Да он мог купить всю лабораторию сам, на свои, свои собственные деньги! Но с какой тогда стати ему работать на ФБР? И они даже отменили вечеринку в честь Дня основания института! Бюрократические жадные крысы! В ярости Джек метался по лаборатории, огрызаясь на всех, кто попадался ему под руку. И нет, он не мог за два часа определить орудие убийства по составу металлических частиц, не мог! Вот с новым масс-спектрометром — смог бы, а без него — пусть доктор Сэроен ждет до завтра.

Убийца, конечно, до завтра не ждал, результат ФБР был нужен как можно скорее. И Кларк был не виноват, что зашел к Ходжинсу по делу, зря Ходжинс на него взъелся. Но, подумать только, Кэм Сэроен подослала к нему Энджелу — уговорить Ходжинса сэкономить государственные деньги, отказаться от его выпаривателя…

— Дорогой, ты слишком привязан к своему оборудованию, — попыталась урезонить его жена и успокаивающе кивнула Кларку, обескураженному гневом Джека. — Надо как-то обходиться без него. Нельзя в этой жизни получить все, что хочешь. Например, твои знаменитые жалюзи в нашей спальне, там фотоэлементы, что ли? Ты думаешь, я не замечаю, что они то открываются, то закрываются, пока мы занимаемся сексом? Я замечаю.

Ходжинс утратил дар речи.

— Открываются и закрываются? — потрясенно проговорил Кларк за спиной Энджелы. — Пока сексом…

— Кэм нужна твоя помощь, — ворковала Энджела. — Она нашла в желудке у жертвы червя.

— Открываются и закрываются… — повторил Кларк еще раз. — Нет, я не хочу этого знать, я… Открываются и… это такая идея! Я, пожалуй, уйду отсюда, мне срочно надо уйти.

Ходжинс отмахнулся от него, с интересом разглядывая жену:

— Думаешь, я слишком зависим от всяких приспособлений? Думаешь, я без них ничего не могу?

Он потянул Энджелу за руку к себе, резко развернул и толкнул на стол. Рядом с его замечательным роторным выпаривателем, черт их всех побери!

— Ходжинс, — начала Энджела голосом строгой мамочки, — дорогой, ты спятил? Сюда могут войти.

— Ничего не могу? — переспросил он снова, впиваясь губами ей в шею и лаская внизу прямо через брюки. Энджела всхлипнула, застонала и попыталась сомкнуть бедра.

— И это только пальцы, без всяких приспособлений.

— В этих возможностях, — дыхание у нее перехватило на секунду, — я не сомневаюсь. Я на твоей стороне.

Джек отпустил ее и уткнулся лбом в холодную стеклянную колбу выпаривателя за ее плечом.

— Думаешь, — спросил он устало, — мне стоит вернуться к прежней паранойе вместо моей привязанности к оборудованию? Или к мизантропии? Надо спросить Свитса об этом.

Энджела обняла его. Они развернулись на месте, словно вальсируя, и… взгляд Джека упал на аппарат для лазерной хирургии глаза, стоявший в углу. Он приник к губам Энджелы, мысли летели вскачь: он не мог отказаться от выпаривателя, это звучало кощунством, отказаться от выпаривателя — почти то же самое, что отказаться от Энджелы сейчас, оторваться от ее губ, больше никогда не ощутить, какая она внутри... Ходжинс посасывал язык жены... Если он быстро использует выпариватель для чего-нибудь, для дела, то его уже не смогут вернуть поставщику. И потом — лазер!

— Что там Кэм нашла в желудке жертвы? — Джек прервал поцелуй.

— Толстого странного червя, кажется, червь из мескаля. Ну, или сушеный томат.

— Черви едят землю, — Ходжинс даже подпрыгнул от восторга. — Земля осталась у этого малютки внутри! Я его вскрою под микроскопом, хирургическим лазером, извлеку пищеварительную систему…

— И мы узнаем, что ел червяк. Но зачем?

— Спасибо, Эндж! Ты такая вдохновляющая!

И он унесся прочь.

К пяти часам вечера Ходжинс заканчивал отчет. «Извлечение пищеварительной системы червя, — писал он, — помогло установить сорт, марку и производителя мескаля, который жертва употребляла перед смертью. Что в свою очередь, с помощью перечня лицензированных поставщиков, позволило установить адрес бара, где жертва употребляла мескаль перед смертью и встретилась с убийцей. Такие результаты оказались бы невозможны без использования аппарата для лазерной хирургии марки… С помощью роторного выпаривателя удалось… Если я при проведении экспертизы не имел права официально использовать данное оборудование, то и результаты не могут быть предъявлены в суде в качестве улик».

Рядом с Джеком весело булькал выпариватель, вместе с центрифугой они составили отличный перегонный аппарат. Готовые ингредиенты для коктейлей Ходжинс уже положил в охладитель — надо же испробовать, как работает. Гуакамоле с помощью центрифуги тоже получился отличный. А уж как тонко можно было нарезать закуски лазером! Все было готово для их собственной вечеринки в лаборатории. Они собирались праздновать День основания и доктора Сэроен тоже соблазнить. Еще бы она не соблазнилась новоявленной самодельной текилой Джека.

Ходжинс хихикнул. Он вспомнил сильно прореженную плантацию агавы в зимнем саду этажом выше. Там, за стеклом, отлично себя чувствовала его малышка-дракониха. Конечно, скоро понадобится вольер понадежнее — плащеносные ящерицы вырастают до восьмидесяти сантиметров и здорово стоят на двух ногах, но пока Джек был абсолютно счастлив.

Он вспомнил, как двигалась утром Энджела, насаживаясь на его член, как выгибалась, удерживая равновесие, вспомнил ее приоткрытые губы, свет и тень, сменяющие друг друга на ее коже, вспомнил соседа в окне. Нет, он не собирался ничего менять, каждый должен знать, что Энджела его и только его, если уж чьи-то бесстыжие глаза хотят пялиться на его жену, пусть видят, что он может…

Джек Ходжинс достал мобильный и поставил сигнал будильника на пять утра.


End file.
